


Adagio

by Jyk



Series: Real Person Collection [1]
Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyk/pseuds/Jyk
Summary: They were lovers in the past life. They promised be together again in the next life when she died. He had to accept that, her fate has in the store when her passes on, to new pastures new and greener, in the service of one who is greater than any of us. He always said she was lucky because she died in his embrace. " Are you afraid?" someone asked him in articulo mortis. " One is always wary of unknown, but I have faith we will meet." then he closed his eyes.This life, they are strangers. They are women. A coincidence they met, a tangled web weaved till they died. When she put blade of that dagger into her heart, finally, " Now you belong to me, no one can take you, my love. We will never be apart." she held her tightly.
Relationships: Dominic/Irene, Felicia/Marissa/Euridice
Series: Real Person Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021192





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mar Vol-MW](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mar+Vol-MW).



> This work structured from an old real experience, in a dark and painful year. By chance, I got know something in a metaphysical way made me to explore a relationship with a person I had an affair.  
> Also it is the gift to an old lover. I loved you in the past, but I can't love you anymore. Whatever, you are the one whom I always appreciate. Farewell.  
> I publish my current drafts, I'll revise them when I'm free.

Dominic stood in front of this door, again. 40 years passed when he stood this door: he went through this door, held her hands, kissed her lips- they were charming like blooming roses in the morning but they were withered at that moment; her eyes were like brightest stars in the sky- now became two candles in the wind, soon to be off.  
Her rose cheeks had twisted into pale, malaria and tuberculosis stroke her body, from plump to emaciation, until skeleton…  
He sighed slightly. Her voices appeared in his head: “ You told me you’re good at violin? Do you know Albinioni’s Adagio? Play it for me, my dear Dominic.” He played. Irene raised her swan-like neck, diamonds on the necklace were shining, giggled, “ Not bad, better than that guy.” Suddenly he felt be defeated: “ My dear lady, I know you’re an excellent musician, but I’m afraid that I can’t be compared with a person knows nothing about music.” He bowed to her, took his gloves then left. She bursted into laugh with tears, “ what a funny guy!”  
Then? They engaged and married in flash- Irene accepted his proposal without one second doubt, lived as “prince and princess in the fairytale”. She’s not only a musician, also good at fine arts: living rooms hanged on all of her paintings, his study room was full of her paintings as well. She learned cello in order to play duet with him. He planned verities of roses in the garden: every morning he picked up one rose and put on next to her pillow - when she woke up, Irene saw the rose with his smiling face, then kisses，like he promised when he proposed to her: “ I will share with you each morning and each night, stand with you on the top of mountain, cross and through the storm the ocean to reach your shore, give you one rose and kisses each morning when you wake up, till the day I die. Anywhere you will go I will be with you.”


	2. II

And then? Roses grown in the garden bloom and wither, year by year. It has been 40 years, Irene has been dead 40 years -they were very young that year. Like the wind chills the balm, with frost, all plants suffered a heavy snow in April without any anticipation. The second year she died, roses were blooming as before, but no one picks them up, no one no longer put them into crystal vase, no one smiles among them and no one trims them. Occasionally, he thought Irene was lucky, she left him earlier than him at the most beautiful age. Irene didn’t need to feel the senium, she wouldn’t see how old he was at this age, his dying and dying body, his wrinkles on the face. Once he discussed with her: “if, I died before you, what will you do?” She stop his unaccomplished words with kisses, “ don’t think about that, you’re mine. I order you must die later than me, and stay alive!” But she asked him, “what about you?” “If you died earlier than me, I would find another woman.” he laughed then felt choked, “and I would kill you.” her hands moved on his neck.  
He woke from the his old memories. He locked their bedroom after her funeral, the room was locked by locked. Every year servants cleaned the room but he had never been here until today. He thought he was a coward, with no courage and was afraid to recall every moment they had together. But today he came back from the monastery, as the host, instead of a guest, or a hermit. He walked into the room. Everything kept its initial natures, except to people.Two cellos are placed there, like she and he sat there, playing- duet, adagio. She laughed and stared him, he blushed but still continued. Their shadows weaved with the sunlight, tangled, trapped together-composited an amazing quartet, she was the cello, and he was the bow- they started with adagio, then mezzo piano , repeated but turned to quartet. She gave him a glance, mezzo forte- suddenly went back to the duet- the room was full of sunlight warmly-the last note finished...  
He touched the string C, to D and the last was A. They were on the tune. The adagio was on again, but it was solo, secretly, to the other cello. The wind went through the opened window, the curtain skimmed over his side,——“ Ding”- solo became the duet… “ I’ve be lonely for so long, always alone, and I’m cold. Come here with me!” his eye sights became vague, she came along to him. Her diamond necklace was shinning, like the first time they met… They played adagio again, the duet was on. When the last note finished, he smiled and closed his eyes exhaustedly, wait fro me, just for a second, this time, I will come there to find you- if there’s the second life, we would be together again, even the death would not depart us- yes, I’m coming, my dear.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past life finished, the new life is on. It is the first time meeting of Domimic and Irene in this life. Dominic turned to Felicia, a young student, lesbian trend assexuality; Irene turned to Marissa, the artist on the exhibition; Euridice is the new character, a bisexual woman who is in relationship with Felicia. Felicia loves her many years. Before this chapter, Felicia detected a clue that Euridice cheated her, finally she found the real evidence. Euridice and Marissa are both older than Felicia: Euridice is older 20 years than her; Marissa is older 34 years older than her.

I got off the train, and took a deep breath. The night of this city looks different , it’s warm, and silent, unlike the city I live in, dirty and chilling -that’s my first expression. It was my first time to come here, but, I felt like i have been there for thousands of times, in my dream, and in the ear. I usually heard this calling when I was a child, like a whisper , now I have got know, it’s here, and I was back home. My appearance is different with the local people here, as a girl from the east, I look like a student whom is attending the middle school. I looked at the sky, only rare stars on deep blue velvet, with the cold wind changing wind, I suddenly trumbled. Coming to this city was a coincidence- I should come to the city where is a woman to ask to meet her again—after she betrayed me then hurt me so deeply. I really wanted to rush to her to ask her: was he so perfect that made you follow him to go at night? Are you really interested in a big fat red neck? Is sex so important to you that makes you can not wait? You never realised your promise, but I have tried my best to make myself better and better… I would rather desert everything to be with you, I was against my family, regardless of my friends and future tellers’ persuades, even I have prepared for our wedding ring, and documents- I said I’would let you be the happiest woman over the world, but you just laughed at me and slapped on my face…. I had too much “why “ to ask her, but eventually I didn’t. I did nothing to the woman I had taken “ love of my life” once, let the old past… Now it has been for several years, every time I think about this, there’s still a sharp thorn pierces into my old recovered wound of my heart. When I was on the platform of the transfer railway station, I saw the train departed that city in front of me. Then I turned around got on the train to come here, I knew she comes here from time to time, and another city. When the door of the hotel opened, I knew my destination was here, after a tired 36 hour- flight, I could lay down my weary soul and tired body. I don’t want to remember anything between me and her , every moment, and every words we said , our future plans about this country, about this city. Walk along this small town, the town she has ever lived , I dreamed I were here in my childhood, I felt she was by my side—- I know how to find her, but I don’t— in that smoky foggy morning, I get on the train to start my short trip in other city. 

Nonsense to that city. I don’t like that city- even she dreamed about our future in this city : a nice apartment with a cat, we do things we love to do by our hearts, we live with arts, quite and peaceful. Maybe we would adopt children, and we would tell them everyone has rights to love the other one, that’s beyond races, ages and gender—- you have two mothers because they love each other. We even planned to send kids to Swiss board schools, sounds Basel is not bad, not faraway but not near too near us - we could enjoy time on our own... Eventually, they’re just broken bubbles.   
What attracted me most was one of the museums. Twisted fate clock, to rebuild the new world with welfare war... suddenly I was got hit by two installations. It’s a theme joint exhibition, many artists contributed their ideas and inspirations. Very rare to see so typical oriental style among those exhausted work, I was flamed by a flint. Under the moon , floating on the sea, why did you wait there ? Were you looking for something? I did know- my heart was closed, I just licked my wound by myself. I stood there until the staff asked me the museum would be closed soon —- I had have stayed there for 2 hours... I heard a laugh when I was surprised for my daze. A woman stood opposite to me , embraced surrounded her arms with smiling. She stared at me for a while suddenly stopped her laughing. Her eyesight changed, her face behaved expressed more emotions. It seemed she wanted to say something with me. So strange—- I have never met this woman, and I didn’t know her ever- even the classmate of my friend’s boyfriend is familiar with me. I looked around myself from top to bottom: as usual I wore a T-shirt after taking off my coat, jeans, messy hair , skateboard shoes, glasses and watch- standard nerd outfit. My face was more swelling but paler than before—- old injuries. I have got used to this pains. When I made up my courage to ask her, she disappeared.


End file.
